Pero no le digas, ¿Ok?
by m0thersmilk
Summary: Draco está hechando humo por las orejas, Scorpius se desvive por Rose, Albus Severus grita secretos como si le pagaran por ello y Harry lo único que quiere es irse a dormir. ¿Qué pasa en la casa de los Potter cuando llegan críos borrachos?


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de JKR menos la trama, que es mía. Y lo escribí sin fines de lucro, _of course._

_-Escuché: Rock&Roll all nite- KISS.  
_

* * *

**Pero no le digas ¿Ok?**

* * *

Harry por fin había terminado de redactar sus informes para el día siguiente, mientras las palabras "_Necesito dormir_" salían de su boca constantemente. Eran las tres y media de la mañana, y toda su familia dormía, excepto él para su desgracia, mientras su única acompañante era la taza de café que reposaba a su lado.

–Ya era hora.

Se levantó de su asiento y buscó su varita a tientas con los ojos casi cerrados, porque antes de ir a acostarse debía ordenar un poco. Cuando, de un momento a otro, su chimenea se encendió en llamas verdes, sobresaltando a Harry de tal forma que accidentalmente derramó su café encima de los papeles.

– ¡Pero que rayos pasa! – Gritó al observar las figuras que salían de su chimenea – ¿Quién llega a esta hora por el…?

Y quedó atónito al reconocer las tres caras de sus invitados. Draco Malfoy, quien venía obviamente furioso y, con toda razón, no estaba nada contento de estar ahí cuando podría estar en los brazos de Morfeo, junto a él venía Scorpius y nada más ni nada menos que su propio hijo Albus (a quien dicho sea de paso, él creía profundamente dormido) en un obvio estado de ebriedad. Los dos últimos se reían como idiotas mientras conversaban cosas diferentes, ante la cara incolora de Harry Potter.

–Mira Potter – comenzó Draco – ya es mucho que nuestros hijos se junten, lo acepté a regañadientes y supongo que tú también, y _esto_ ya es como mucho. Por tanto espero que la próxima vez que _tu_ –poniendo mucho énfasis a la palabra – hijo, y escúchame bien que no lo repetiré, decida ahogarse en whisky de fuego y tequila te juro, por el amor de Salazar Slytherin, que no seré yo quien lo traiga de vuelta a tu casa.

–Papá te juro que Scor tuvo la culpa –balbuceó Albus – te-te lo _jurojurojurojur_o. Él dijo salgamos que está bonito el día y yo di-dije ya y él dijo vamos para acá y como que empezó a hablar de Rose como loco y…

–Dijiste que no lo di-dirías –interrumpió Scorpius por primera vez y sonaba tan borracho como Albus –maldit'_mentirroso_ de mierda.

Después de esto se dispuso a golpearlo, a lo que Draco reaccionó y agarró a su hijo por la camisa, lo mismo hizo Harry que en verdad no sabía muy bien que decir.

–Lo siento Scor –lloró Albus, que parecía muy triste de repente – no que-quería, pero me da to-todo vueltas y papá me matará, así que tú tampoco le digas que me viste así, ¿Ok? Usted tampoco señor _Marsfoy_.

–Tu _pardre_ ya lo sabe idiota –empezó Scorpius de nuevo –y yo no fui quien lo dijo. No como tú, que anda abriendo la boca cuando no corresponde.

–Rose no sabrá, Scor, te lo _jurojurojuro_ que no le digo que la amas como loco.

Draco arqueó una ceja a Harry, quien dijo:

– ¿Rose Weasley?, ¿tu prima?

–La mismísima, Scorpius se desvive por ella –dijo a su padre, en un muy mal intento de susurro – pe-pero no le digas que te dije.

Draco se escandalizó, se le cayó la mandíbula, se masajeó las sienes y dijo:

– Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso.

– Que bonita es tu casa, Albus –dijo Scorpius, y Harry tuvo gana de echarse a reír, pero en vez de eso, bostezó.

– ¿Estamos en casa?

– Suficiente.

Después de decir esto, Draco tomó a su hijo de un brazo mientras él farfullaba un despido muy emotivo a su amigo "_te quiero mucho Albus, gra-gracias sñorr Potter por dejarnos ser a-amigos y juntarnos y…_"

–Buenas noches Malfoy –dijo Harry –y gracias, supongo.

–Sí, sí –dijo Draco mientras intentaba mantener quieto su hijo que seguía en su "_Albus eres el mejor amigo del mundo y te súper-quiero y me quiero casar contigo por eso_"– De nada, pero ni siquiera pienses –Draco bostezó –en acostumbrarte. ¡Ah! y procura en no darle una poción para la resaca, para que no lo vuelvan a hacer.

Dicho esto, los Malfoy desaparecieron dejando a un Potter con cara ensombrecida mirando a su hijo bailarle a la planta del rincón.

–Albus, deja ya de hacer eso y ve a acostarte, no estoy nada contento contigo, pero no saco nada con hablarte si no me vas a entender.

–James, la verdad es que tienes toda la razón yo soy un muy mal hijo, pero no le digas a mi papá que me retará y…

–Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que se molestará, –le interrumpió Harry mientras lo guiaba hacia su cuarto –pero si no dejas de hacer ruido, habrá otra persona que estará mucho más molesta.

– ¿Y quién es esa peer-persona?

–Trata de adivinar, hijo mío –dijo Harry en tono cansado.

Y justo en ese momento, Harry en pánico escuchó un chillido desde las escaleras, y en la oscuridad logró divisar a su hija Lily gritando como loca:

–¡¡Mamá, Albus está borracho como cuba!!– Berreó la pelirroja mientras subió las escaleras corriendo, y en dos segundos Harry escuchó:

– ¡Albus Severus Potter!– gritó Ginny al ver a su hijo en esas condiciones – ¡¿Cómo es posible que…!?

– ¿Era mamá?– preguntó el chico interrumpiendo a Ginevra como quien no quiere la cosa –imposible, mamá ni se entera, pero tú no le di-digas ¿Ok? Y si se entera sabré que fuiste tú. Ahora, buenas noches, porque parece ser algo tarde.

Albus se fue a dormir al sillón, Lily a su cuarto, Ginny miró a Harry, quien se alzó de hombros y dijo:

–No le digas a su madre, o él lo sabrá.

Luego de esto quitó el café de sus papeles con un hechizo, apaciguó a su esposa quien gritaba como alma que lleva el diablo y por fin, se fue a dormir.

* * *

Ayer hablando con mi vieja sobre carretes y volás de ebrios, se me ocurrió. La idea me dió vueltas en la cabeza ayer todo el día y hoy todo el día y juro que no quería, lo jurojurojuro, como diría Albus, pero lo terminé haciendo igual con el poder de los niños al servicio de Satán ayudándome. Si les gustó, si no le gustó ya saben... A las letras verdes, esas mismas de abajo. Si dejas uno, te invito un trago.


End file.
